fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeno Turner
Zeno Turner (ゼノンターナー) is a free lance mage who travels the country. He is the self-proclaim 'Shining Star' and who is known for his use of Heavenly Body magic and his traveling partner/brother/familiar, a talking wolf named Entei. Since he has taken in the sights of his travels, he is well versed in the local cultures around him. Appearance Zeno has an above average build for a child of his age. He's around 5' 1" He has messy brunette hair that seems to always stay spiky, despite being soft. He has a par of dull red eyes with a mischievous glint in them. The most noted physical feature on Zeno would be his matching wolf ears and tails that match his hair color. His normal attire consist of a brown stripped long sleeved shirt underneath a small short-sleeved jacket. He wears a pair of tan boy scout shorts and black combat boots. Normally he carries around a black nap-sac for he is always on the go. When entering his Heavenly Fusion form, his appearance takes a dramatic change. His once brunette hair becomes bright blond and and his eye become a duller colored red. He also grows and stands at about 5' 9". His attire also takes a new change, now being a symphony black. He dons a black fedora with a black trench coat, black slacks and black boats, underneath he wears a dull read short sleeved shirt. Sometimes during a fight he will shed his hat and wear his jacket over his shoulder and wear it as a cape. It has been noted by Entei when Zeno gets really into a fight he's eyes start to become more feral looking. Personality Zeno can be noted as your average child. He is very adventures, always seeing the next day to be another chance for a new discover. His positive spirit can be seen it just about everything he does especially with that smile on his face. Even in the mist of a fight he wears a smile loud and proud, which also attributes to his nickname of the 'Shining Star'. Due to his easy going nature, he will be prone to let the small things go and surprisingly turn the other cheek, that is unless you prank him...then may what ever deity you worship have mercy on your soul.When Zeno gets prank happy make sure to be on his good side because he won't discriminate against anyone when he gets this way. Since Zeno has bonded with Entei as a young child, He gained several characteristics of the wolf himself. He is a total nature person and could spend his whole life in the middle of an unknown forest and live off of what he could find. Due to he anime characteristics, he is very resourceful in the middle of nature, taking extra care not to destroy it. Unfortunately, none of that care is placed when he is in the middle of a city. Zeno has also known to be a firm believer in love, and has even been called a romantic due to it. He is often teased by Entei due ot this but he says its just apart of his charm. When Zeno enters his Heavenly Fusion mode, his child-like mannerism is put out the window. Before you were talking to a child and now a mature teenager. Zeno could easily be mistaken for a completely different person if he form changed isn't shown around people. This can be an advantage to fool people which he takes full advantage occasionally. History Due to Zeno's unnormally high magic, his mother dead shortly after child birth. Regardless of this occurrence Zeno was born a pretty normal kid, and grew up a pretty normal kid. His father was a hermit mage so he has traveled around the world for the most part, never staying in one place for too long. Zeno enjoyed the time he spent with his father and he quickly adapted to changing location. While he was born with the ability to use heavenly body magic, he was never strong enough to control it. No matter how hard he tried, he would always collapse before properly casting a spell. He never thought that he would be able to become a mage, so he went into a forest and be by himself. While there he was blind-sided by a Vulcan and would have had his body taken over., that was until he met his familiar. Entei, a wolf who soon took a liking to him. Entei saved Zeno's life but at the cost of almost losing his own.Zeno had no idea what to do to save him so he tried to give Entei some of his energy. Zeno unknowing preformed a bonding ceremony he find in one of his fathers old books and from there and then on Zeno and Entei have become inseparable Ever since then Zeno gained his wolf characteristics and has always been seen with Entei by his side. When he gained the chance Zeno left his father to become a strong mage with his partner. This is how he gained the form of heavenly fusion and was able to use his powers. From then on, he has traveled the world with Entei, taking on stronger opponents and hopefully finding a place where he can call his new home. Magic & Abilities Due to Zeno having high magic as a child, he was unable to preform any of the taxing spell of Heavenly Body magic. Unknowingly to him, when he fused with Entei he balanced out his power with him. Now he has access to some weaken Heavenly Body magic, and full control when he he uses Heavenly Fusion. Enhanced Sense: 'Due to fusing with Entei, Zeno has better hearing, smelling, and can see during the night time, as if it were daytime. '''Wolf/Human Hybrid Psychology: '''Due to bonding with Entei, Zeno has gained the feral mind set that a wolf show cases. While it might lead him into a blind rage if not careful, his power can increase if used correctly when using this thought process. '''Enhanced Durability/Stamina: '''Zeno on his own right was a durable guy, since his body had high amounts of magic, he was alwasy aable to bounce back into a fight given enough time. Since bonding with Entei, he can take quite the beating. He has been able to take enough damage that would put someone of his size and age group into the hospital with relative ease. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 ''Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. Due to Zeno not having proper control of it, he and entei are forced to use weaken version of it until they fuse together. * '''Comet: '''Zeno and/or Entei dashing towards the opponent, surrounded by a golden aura, using there bodies as battering rams. (Weaken version of Meteor) * '''Comet Shards: Zeno and/or Entei create a comet of energy which shatters and sends golden shards hurling towards the targets. (Weaken version of Heavenly Arrow) * Star Light Rod: '''Using the golden aura surrounding himself, Zeno will create a rod roughly the size of his body. Since the rod is composed of magic, its size can change if Zeno makes it. * '''Heavenly Fusion: '''Entei hops on top of Zeno's head and the two of them charge of magic. In a flash of bright yellow light, where once a boy and small wolf stood in now a warrior with the full arsenal of Heavenly Body magic at his display.He can hold this form depending on the amount of magic he has used up. If not fighting he can hold it for at least a week. After several fights he can hold it for a maximum of two days. '''Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell utilized by the various mages and Vulcans. Take Over: Black Wolf : Just like how Entei is a white wolf with Zeno's power, Zeno can become a black bipedal wolf and use wild combination with his partner. This allows Zeno to use a wolf's Psychology to its fullest. *::* H'''eavenly Fang: '''Zeno and Entei both surround themselves with a golden aura, then shoot off towards the target while rotating in a drill like state. Coming into contact with the two like this will cause a wear and tear effect to occur. *::* '''New Moon Impulse: '''Zeno and Entei will create an area where light has a hard time penetrating through.. This simulates the affects of a place without light during the new moon. Due to having wolf's eyes, Zeno can see perfectly in this dark space. *::* '''Wild Impulse: '''Zeno gets down on all fours and will even began to growl at his target. From here on out, he is a beast. His wolf psychology will take over and he is prone to animal instinct only. Entei is one of the only things that can help keep him in check when he is like this.